engelainfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominic Regal
Dominic Regal is a 68 year old man, the first-born son of King Damian I of Selathon with his first wife Bethany Gladstone, and the heir apparent to the throne of Selathon. Dominic is married to Princess Felicity of Gaules, and together they had four children: Frederic, Alexandra, Adelaide and Cameron. At sixty eight years of age, he holds the record for both oldest heir apparent and longest-waiting heir apparent, facts that do not seem to bode well with the prince. Born as the very first of Damian's large brood, Dominic has always been expected to ascend to the throne, and as such was trained in arms, strategy, literature and diplomacy, in order to prepare him for a life of ruling. However, Dominic was always a difficult child, having had a difficult upbringing- at the age of four his mother died giving birth to his youngest full-brother, Phillip. He is a year older his sister Alania, two years older than the twins Riella and Richard, and three years older than Phillip. At age seven, Dominic gained a new mother in Princess Margaret of Rigdon. However, Dominic was resentful of the love his father had for her, and the time he spent with the children they had together, Dominic's half-brothers. His relationship with the king has been fractious ever since this early age. After Margaret, Dominic had many stepmothers, the lady Annabelle Manepride, Selyse of Burroughland and the last of all, Letitia Bowman. The final of these is younger than Dominic by some decades, a cause of contention. Dominic himself ended up marrying the daughter of the woman that his father was originally engaged to, before Damian broke off the engagement when he ascended the throne of Selathon. Though Princess Felicity was very beautiful, their arranged marriage was not one filled with love, and it was known that Dominic had more than one affair in his time, with the implication of some illegitimate children coming from these relationships. Still, at the age of nineteen, Dominic was married, and at twenty-one fathered Prince Federic, second in line to the throne. A year later was born Princess Alexandra, a year after that Princess Adelaide, and two years after that, Prince Cameron. Although an expectant ruler-to-be, as the years dragged on and the physical health of King Damian deteriorated, so too did Dominic's hopes of ever sitting the throne. There are some that say at the age of sixty-eight, he is too old to assume the mantle of king should Damian die, as he's lived an entire lifetime without any practical experience. Then there is the fact that Dominic has begun associating with numerous unsavoury characters, disgraced knights and pirate lords, and some suggest for a sinister reason. There have even been implications that Dominic used to beat his wife, though the two are cordial if not cold with each other in the modern age. Through his daughter Adelaide, Prince Dominic is the father-in-law King Honoratas of Trigonia, and grandfather to the heir apparent, Prince Terciero.